


What's in a Name?

by Roguenamedevyn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, General Adorable, Whitestone arc, after the revolution for Whitestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguenamedevyn/pseuds/Roguenamedevyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle for Whitestone's freedom, Vex takes time to herself to muse over the events that took place in the ziggurat and the events that follow. Percy seeks her company. This is the conversation that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is the first piece I've ever published on AO3. I haven't written anything in a long time and I don't have a beta at this time. But, if you do see something that needs to be fixed grammatically, please let me know. I was slightly disappointed that Percy didn't comment to Vex about stating his full name in the Whitestone arc. I feel like that is something pretty important to Percy. So, here you are. Enjoy!

Whitestone had been reclaimed by the townsfolk, victory reigned in the streets. There were days of cheering, drinking, and music echoing in the streets of the once empty town. Vax was moping after a conversation with Keyleth and un-pleasant to be around. If anything, she preferred her company with Trinket. On this night she found herself perched contently on a balcony of Whitestone, right where she can watch the citizens engage in different activities. However, her thoughts trained off to when she fell in the ziggurat. Death nearly had her. Just nearly though. Thanks to her party, she lived. _Who would mourn me if I was gone…_ The thought surprised her. It was a silly thought. _Vax would. That's all I need._ She pulled her legs off the ledge and dug her feet into the solid stone, determining to find an alternative to distract this terrifying though.

"You know I heard you, right?"

Percy's soft voice cut through the silence, surprising Vex. Startled, she turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

His inquisitive eyes bore into her, determining how to approach the topic. A heavy sigh escaped as he ran a slightly shaking hand through his already disheveled white hair, his eyes drifting to the ground. While he looked away, she took up the opportunity to study him thoroughly. Gone was the expression of a man without a shadow of vengeance chasing him. Gone was the evidence of restless nights and tension.

"You know you are the first to call me by my full name in this group, Vex'ahlia. I heard you when we…when my demon came to collect his due. I heard your encouragement."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I guess I did call you by your full name."

Gathering her courage, she stepped closer to Percy and reached up and cupped his face tenderly.

"And I meant every word of it, Darling. You are better than this. You've had so much hell to deal with but, you don't have to do it alone anymore."

Percy's face softened as he leaned in to her touch, closing his eyes in peace.

"I know."

His calloused hands reached up and intertwined with hers.

"Vex, I'm sorry-"

"No, don't say it. I didn't die in that temple."

Pained blue eyes fluttered open and studied her carefully. She almost didn't hear him as he whispered,

"You were there because of me and my issues."

"Oh hush. If this had been anyone else in Vox Machina, you would have done the same. Don't give me that."

With that Vex reached up and locked her fingers behind his head. Pulling him down and pushing up on toes, she rested her forehead against his.

"We didn't die, Percy. We are always here _. I_ am always here. And now, you have a sister. Go, rejoice with her. Be merry with the people of your town. It will be okay, I promise."

With speed that she didn't expect him to possess, he pulled her tightly into a hug.

"Thank you, Vex. For everything."

He pulled away from her, and placed a kiss on her temple. Turning back towards the door, he made his exit. Vex’s fingers shakily reached where he kissed her temple as a blush filled her face.

_Him. He would miss me, I think._

 


End file.
